


On The Take

by orphan_account



Series: Three for All [3]
Category: Primeval, pairing: abby/lyle, series: three for all
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lyle belongs to <a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/"><b>fredbassett</b></a> .  This drabble is from Abby's POV and is part of a series of drabbles that include <a href="http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/24819.html">Softly, Softly</a> (Lyle's POV) and <a href="http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/25343.html">Nocturnal Admissions</a> (Lester's POV). Thanks to <a href="http://reggietate.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://reggietate.livejournal.com/"><b>reggietate</b></a> and <a href="http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/"><b>missyvortexdv</b></a> for giving this the once over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On The Take

**Author's Note:**

> Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) . This drabble is from Abby's POV and is part of a series of drabbles that include [Softly, Softly](http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/24819.html) (Lyle's POV) and [Nocturnal Admissions](http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/25343.html) (Lester's POV). Thanks to [](http://reggietate.livejournal.com/profile)[**reggietate**](http://reggietate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/profile)[**missyvortexdv**](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/) for giving this the once over for me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
accomplished  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**   
|   
[Fort Minor](http://www.last.fm/music/Fort%20Minor) \- [Red To Black](http://www.last.fm/music/Fort%20Minor/_/Red%20To%20Black) | Powered by [Last.fm](http://www.last.fm/)  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: abby maitland](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20abby%20maitland), [character: lt. jon lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20lt.%20jon%20lyle), [character: sir james lester](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20sir%20james%20lester), [fan fiction](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fan%20fiction), [fandom: primeval](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20primeval), [pairing: abby/lyle](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20abby%2Flyle), [series: three for all](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20three%20for%20all)  
  
  
_**Drabble: On The Take**_  
 **Title:** On The Take  
 **Pairing:** Abby/Lyle  
 **Rating:** 16  
 **Warning:** Het again.  
 **Authors Note:** Lyle belongs to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) . This drabble is from Abby's POV and is part of a series of drabbles that include [Softly, Softly](http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/24819.html) (Lyle's POV) and [Nocturnal Admissions](http://thefakebook.livejournal.com/25343.html) (Lester's POV). Thanks to [](http://reggietate.livejournal.com/profile)[**reggietate**](http://reggietate.livejournal.com/) and [](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/profile)[**missyvortexdv**](http://missyvortexdv.livejournal.com/) for giving this the once over for me.

He'd cornered her in the showers one night. As Lyle pressed Abby's wet, naked body against the wall, his hazel eyes reflected emotions she didn't understand in the context of him. There was fear but what did he have to be afraid of from her? Worst of all, there was a plea in his eyes that matched the one falling from his mouth as trembling hands worked at the button-fly of his jeans.

"Please don't stop me..."

As if she would.

"I want... I need..."

She kissed him quiet as she wrapped her legs round his waist.

"Then take..."  



End file.
